User talk:Cinderthomtrooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rosie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello TTTE Rosie! Good to see you on this wiki! Do you wanna talk on the Thomas Wooden railway wiki chat? Neil02 (talk) 21:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: New Site I think there should be some careful procedures done when it comes to uploading the new images. Yes we do want them since they're official non-prototype images, but they'll need to replace the original images and the old images of the 2013 prototypes must be uploaded seperately. It's best to stay doing images new products for now, but when it comes to naming them, "WoodenRailway" shouldn't be in the title because we only cover that range, and you would put "2014" if any item was updated this year. Jdogman (talk) 23:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry, but I'm still a bit fuzzy on this. So for Thomas, Percy, Rosie, ect. should they be labeled as 2013 since that's when the rounded corner versions came out. TTTE Rosie (talk) 23:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) You're lucky I saw this message! The thing is, some tweaking needs to be done to the existing images. The images from the official website of the current engines should just be Thomas.jpg, James.jpg. The pictures which currently use these titles can be reuploaded as Prototype2013Thomas.jpg. Late last year and early this year, a user uploaded pictures from other sites of the actual 2013 versions. Some use 2013Thomas.jpg and there may be others that I haven't got around to renaming yet. These can be deleted now that we have new pictures from the official website and I prefer to use official pictures where possible. Of course the file path can be .png or something so please don't take my .jpg example too seriously. Jdogman (talk) 07:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! That clears things up! :) TTTE Rosie (talk) 14:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Spelling error on your page Hello. I just thought I should let you know that introduced in the infobox on your user page is spelled wrong. BiggestThomasFan (talk) 20:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! You know how many times I've looked at that and never noticed! :P I'm a horrible speller. TTTE Rosie (talk) 20:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vandal I'll be taking care of it. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:44, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, they are dealing global bans over the vandalism too. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:59, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you I see we had a user who vandalized here recently. Thank you for undoing the edit he made on my user page. BiggestThomasFan (talk) 13:27, November 8, 2017 (UTC) 2019 designs Just curious but I can't find the sources for the 2019 pictures you uploaded, from ebay or amazon. Where did you find these? Thanks. TWRAddictYT (talk) 20:07, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Administrator Hello Cinder. I'm pleased to announce that because of your good work on the wiki, you are now an admin. Congratulations! Jdogman (talk) 12:43, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Nomination of TWRAddict as a content moderator Hi Cinderthomtrooper: I would like to nominate TWRAddictYT for the position of "Content Moderator," as I believe he has done a great deal to help the wiki and wishes to do more too. I look forward to hearing your opinion of this and whether or not this nomination should be confirmed. Thank you, OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:59, January 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: Admin Sorry you have to leave. I'll consider your choice. Jdogman (talk) 22:00, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Family Farm Set at 2018 US Toy Fair Do you have any sources for this statement? I've been curious to see this set for a while now but I can't find it on either YouTube or google images. Are you sure this set was among the ones showcased? Danuhau (talk) 17:04, April 28, 2019 (UTC) : I found a video showcasing the set today. One thing I found interesting is that there's a aquamarine freight car behind Yong Bao at 2:17 and a yellow one at 2:55 which do not seem to be from any set announced last year and therefore most likely cancelled. Also, I found a fully painted passenger car on eBay which does not match any announced releases for this year. What are your thoughts on these items? * *: Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc-rh7JtlRo&t * *: eBay listing: https://www.ebay.com/itm/LOSE-THOMAS-WOODEN-MAGNETIC-TRAIN-HUGO-PASSENGER-COACH-HOLZZUG/183724615725 : Danuhau (talk) 10:15, April 29, 2019 (UTC) An educated guess would be that the coach is from the upcoming Celebration Set which we don’t have pictures for yet. TWRAddictYT (talk) 15:30, April 29, 2019 (UTC)